


Empty Seat

by 614thirst



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614thirst/pseuds/614thirst
Summary: Some things can't be put into words, and Chanyeol understands. He understands, because that's exactly how he feels.What words can’t describe, is most often presented through the eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes, glossy and warm…Chanyeol gets lost in them.





	Empty Seat

Whenever they see an empty seat next to Baekhyun in the van, the members know.

No questions asked, no teasing remarks, just small smiles of acknowledgment.

It's _reserved_ for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, who always insists on sitting next to his beloved Baekhyun, because the latter "needs a comfortable pillow" during long car rides and "all your shoulders are too stiff" and most importantly, "because [his] smell is the only thing that can relax Baekhyun".

But really, who is Chanyeol trying to fool? They all know the _actual_ reason behind it.

They've all seen it. They see it every single time they have to travel for shows.

The slow calculated movements, the wandering eyes, and the flush on their cheeks afterwards.

Most of the time, Chanyeol makes the first move and sneaks his fingers between their seats. Baekhyun, upon sensing Chanyeol's movements, angles his hands so Chanyeol can hold his fingers as soon as Chanyeol’s palm (subtly) caresses Baekhyun's thighs.

Before intertwining their fingers together, Baekhyun rests his hands on top of Chanyeol, and they stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth.

Shy smiles that extend to their eyes, and sometimes a quick peck on the lips (when they think that nobody is paying attention, when in fact everyone's cooing eyes are on them).

Nervous giggles and pink cheeks after the members clear their throats when their quick peck turns into passionate tongues (which happens way too often than Junmyeon would like).

"Sorry Junmyeon, it won’t happen again..."

"Yeah, yeah…that’s why you guys said last time…"

Then, they both turn their heads and look out the window, enjoying the view of cars passing by in the streets of Seoul.

Chatter, laughs and snores from the members fade into the background as their fingers intertwine and Chanyeol slowly runs his thumb along Baekhyun's smooth skin.

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat upon seeing Baekhyun's shy smile. His intense shiny eyes, illuminated even more (if such a thing was possible) by the city lights, staring back at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's fingers tighten around his thumb as his eyes soften and blink before him.

Chanyeol nods. Chanyeol understands. Chanyeol knows exactly what Baekhyun is desperately trying to show with his eyes.

Some things can't be put into words, and Chanyeol understands. He understands, because that's exactly how he feels.

What words can’t describe, is most often presented through one's eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes, glossy and warm…Chanyeol gets lost in them.

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s hand to his lips. Baekhyun looks at him with a soft expression, face relaxed and cheeks flushed- Baekhyun always looks so beautiful like this, big brown orbs staring into his soul.

Chanyeol gulps before hovering his lips on Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun always smells so good; a mix of strawberries and soap, Chanyeol's favorite scent. 

Slowly, Chanyeol runs his thumbs along Baekhyun’s hands and kisses each finger. Each kiss an answer to Baekhyun’s look, each kiss lingering a little longer than the previous one, each kiss a _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! the last line...will always do things to my heart lol (hopefully to yalls hearts too!). 
> 
> thank you for reading and until next time!


End file.
